Salahkah?
by Nona Butut
Summary: Pernahkah mereka berpikir tentang perasaannya? mengapa mereka mengungkapkan kepastian tepat di depan matanya? lalu bagaimana dengan cinta ini? saat kepakan sayapnya perlahan runtuh menyedihkan?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Ini fanfic murni milik Chimi hasil imajinasi Chimi.

Kau milik dia by Chimi (Nih lagu juga milik Chimi)

Warning: Ooc, typo, pendek dan warning lainnya.

,

.

.

 **Meski ku coba berpaling darimu**

 **namun bayangmu selalu mengikuti langkahku**

Karin berlari tak tentu arah. Menerobos kumpulan orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tak peduli caci maki yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia berlari trus berlari menggenggam dadanya yang teramat sesak. Tangisnya telah menganak sungai membasahi pipi.

Ia berhenti di pojok toko yang tutup. Mengusap air matanya lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap rasa sakit ini sedikit mereda.

Tetapi apa yang ia dapat. Ia menjadi teringat orang yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat.

Ia mengingat betapa tampannya Sasuke. Saat bersikap dingin, saat berkata menusuk. Terlebih saat hanya mengenakan kaos basket yang akan memperlihatkan lengan mengagumkannya. Yang mampu membuat banyak gadis menjerit kegirangan.

Lalu ia juga mengingat betapa cantiknya Ino. Senyumnya laksana mentari yang menghangatkan. Dan juga peragai ceria yang dibawanya. Benar-benar idaman semua orang.

Ia sadar, ia kalah telak. Tapi bisakah ia memiliki kesempatan. Sebentar saja untuk memiliki cinta. Yah, sebentar saja. Selepas itu ia akan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki.

 **Mengapa... Aku tak bisa**

 **Hati tlah terlukis namamu**

Benar adanya. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Ia telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Yang mewarnai perjalanan seorang Karin hingga terasa lebih bermakna.

Betapa pun ia mencoba menepis, mengabaikan perasaan rindu ini. Tetapi hatinya slalu menginginkan dia, dia dan dia.

Dan seberapa kali Karin mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, dengan mengencani beberapa pria manis. Tapi hatinya tetap satu. Selalu dan selalu menyebut namanya.

 **Salahkah aku...**

 **Bila mencintaimu..**

 **Meski ku tahu**

 **Kau tak cinta aku**

Pernahkah mereka berpikir tentang perasaannya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyakitkan, teramat menyakitkan. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan terkutuk ini.

Saat mereka mengutarakan kepastian hubungan mereka. Apalah daya Karin. Ia tersenyum, yah tersenyum. Mengucapkan selamat meskipun hatinya menjerit, mengutuki mereka yang tega mengabarkan kabar menyebalkan itu.

Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa pujaannya tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

Apakah ia akan membiarkan perasaannya mengabur bersama angin musim gugur? Atau membiarkannya membeku seperti butiran salju yang berguguran di langit?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan cintanya? Sayangnya? Dan juga obsesinya?

Mencari pengganti kah? Hei, tak semudah itu. Ketika ia menetapkan hatinya pada satu orang maka ia tidak akan mudah untuk memberikan hatinya lagi kepada orang lain.

 **Dosakah aku...**

 **Bila menyayangimu...**

 **Meski ku tahu...**

 **Kau milik dia...**

Memiliki perasaan ini bukanlah inginnya. Tuhan memberikan cinta. Dan cinta tidak akan memilih ketika berlabuh. Karna cinta memiliki arahnya sendiri.

Tak peduli sekaya apapun yang menginginkanya, jika cinta tak berpihak, apakah ia harus memaksa? Tidak, ia bukanlah tipe memaksakan kehendak.

Lalu, saat cinta memilih pelabuhan yang telah dinaungi sepasang kekasih. Terlebih jika ini terlarang. Ada dua opsi, merebutnya atau merelakannya.

Merebutnya?

Ia tidak ingin egois dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Ia cukup mengerti bagaimana rasa pedihnya. Untuk itu ia tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Lalu ia memilih jalan merelakannya meskipun ini tidaklah mudah.

Setiap hari disuguhi adegan mesra mereka. Ucapan mesra mereka. Sekuat tenaga Karin mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. Seolah ikut bahagia dengan apa yang dijalani mereka.

Bimmm bimm

Karin tersentak dari lamunannya. Memikirkan Sasuke dan ino tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia akan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan mendalam.

Berjalan lunglai, Karin hendak menyeberangi jalan. Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Ia terus berjalan pelan dengan pikiran kacaunya. Saat sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya, juga klakson mobil yang memberitahunya, ia masih saja termangu.

"Karin, awas!"

Ckiiittt

Braakkk

Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Dalam kedipan mata, semua telah terjadi. Ia terduduk di tepi jalan dengan darah yang bercecer di sekitar lututnya. Ruby'nya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi di benaknya. Di sana, di seberang sana tergeletak seorang pemuda bermantel hitam yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya memaksakan berdiri dan menyeret kakinya yang perih. Air mata yang mengering telah membanjiri pipinya kembali. Ia meraih tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya. Memangku kepala yang berlumuran darah.

Lukanya terlalu banyak. Pelipis, tangan, kepala belakang dan goresan di sepanjang kaki jenjang Sasuke. Ia berteriak kencang. Meminta pertolongan. Berharap ada yang mendengar teriakannya di jalanan yang sunyi ini.

Truk yang menabraknya telah pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan dia dan Sasuke.

Tangannya bergetar ketika meraih wajah Karin. Berlumuran darah hingga menodai wajah gadis itu. Ia memaksakan kesadarannya demi menenangkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf,"

Lantunan lirih itu membuat Karin menggeleng pelan. Meletakan telunjuk mungilnya di bibir tipis Sasuke.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Karin," Karin tergugu dalam tangisnya. Ia menggeleng kuat dan merapalkan kata 'tidak'. Mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat lalu melepaskannya perlahan.

Ditelusuri wajah rupawan pemuda di pangkuannya dengan pilu.

"Tapi aku mencintai Ino," ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Dan Ino mencintaimu, Suke," tambahnya lagi.

Yah, dia mencintai Ino. Benar. Perasaan ini terkutuk bukan? Ia Yuri. Tetapi sayangnya Ino menolaknya. Karna Ino normal. Gadis Yamanaka itu mencintai pria bukan wanita seperti dirinya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku meminta ciuman darimu," suara Sasuke terdengar semakin melemah.

Menuruti permintaan kekasih sahabatnya, Karin sedikit menundukan diri dan mengecup singkat kening Sasuke. Tepat di atas luka yang menganga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke hah!" bentakan itu dari suara yang paling ia cintai. Karin mendongak memandang Ino yang sudah berada tepat di depannya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya di kelilingi beberapa polisi dan juga beberapa dokter.

Dokter itu mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil ambulans lalu lekas pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Karin terdiam pada posisinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika seorang polisi memborgol tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau psycho seperti ini, Karin," Seru Ino. Karin memberontak. Ini salah paham! Ia tidak mungkin mencelakai Sasuke! Meskipun ia benci Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke adalah kekasih Ino, gadis yang ia cintai selama ini. Ia tidak mungkin membuat gadis itu bersedih.

Bibirnya membuka-menutup mencoba menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Namun semua kata itu hilang berantakan. Kalutnya membuyarkan segala pikiran jernihnya hingga ia tidak bisa menyusun alasan.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," mohon Karin.

"Jelaskan itu di pengadilan, Karin," ucap Ino dengan nada dingin sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kutukan apa ini? Mengapa Karin harus mengalaminya? Jika kutukan ini berasal dari perasaannya yang salah, ia memohon jangan sampai Ino membencinya.

Hatinya trenyuh melihat Ino berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikit padanya. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sungguh tidaklah terasa. Tetapi luka di hatinya teramat sakit untuk ia ungkapkan.

Ia hanya berjalan patuh. Mengikuti serdadu polisi yang mengawal. Memasuki mobil yang kan membawanya ke dalam bui. Tempatnya tertidur dalam kelukaan dan kesendirian. Menunggu kepastian. Lebih baik hukuman mati yang ia dapat. Sekalipun ia tidaklah bersalah.

.

.

.  
Finisshhhhh

.

.

.

Ciyeeeee yang jadi bikin squel, ciyeee. Ahayyy, ini merupakan trailer dari the movie 'Im Yuri'. Rencanya tuh ff akan segera up. Bertemakan cinta sesama jenis. Dan ini squel dari 'Yuri? No!'. Yoshh makasih yang sudah mau mampir.


End file.
